Home
by RedSnow1
Summary: "Je sais que vous vous sentez seule, et perdue… " "Vous ne savez rien. " "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais… Regina, je voudrais vraiment vous aider. S'il vous plait. Laissez moi vous aider. Pensez a elle, visualisez la… Quelle est la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit ?" " Home " OS SwanQueen - Swan-Mills Family


**Bonjour a tous !**

**Me voilà de retour avec un (grand) OS Swan-Mills family, mais avec un grand fond Swan Queen tout de même :) J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Je remercie ma correctrice cbwritter pour tout ses conseils, et ses compliment ! C'est la meilleure !**

**Et puis je vais en profiter aussi pour remercier vos commentaire sur notre fiction Bring Me To Life, vous êtes top !**

**J'admet que cette histoire n'est pas très heureuse, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire ressortir les moments de joies ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture a tous :)**

* * *

**OS : Home**

_« Je sais que vous vous sentez seule, et perdue… »_

_« Vous ne savez rien. »_

Archie s'arrêta, cherchant à entrer en contact visuel avec sa patiente, mais celle-ci gardait la tête baissée. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se sentait inutile, tellement inutile face à la détresse de la jeune femme, devant la dépression qui doucement s'était emparée d'elle.

_« Non, c'est vrai. Vous avez raison… » _Admit-il.

_« … »_

_« Peut être pourrions nous en parler… »_

_« Non. » _Souffla t-elle.

_« Non ? »_

_«… »_

Le psychologue se leva, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux roux. Il ne savait pas comment l'amener à se confier a lui, comment briser les murs qu'elle avait érigés autour de son cœur.

Il fallait qu'elle parle a quelqu'un. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin d'aide.

_« Je ne comprend pas, Regina. Pourquoi continuer a venir a ces séances puisque vous m'adressez a peine la parole ? Mon rôle est d'écouter, vous conseiller, mais cela ne peut pas se produire si vous ne faites pas un effort de votre coté… »_

_«… »_

_« Répondez juste a cette simple question : Pourquoi continuer ? »_

La brunette releva les yeux. Pendant un instant, il cru que la Regina qu'il connaissait si bien était de retour, il cru entrevoir une étincelle d'agacement miroiter dans ses pupilles sombres.

Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion. Ou bien peut être le reflet de sa bague qu'elle ne cessait de tourner sur son doigt

_« Pour Henry. Pour Maddie. Pour… »_

Elle s'arrêta.

_« Emma ? »_

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, fuyant les paroles de l'homme.

_« … »_

Il venait de toucher un point sensible, et il le savait. Mais c'était nécessaire. Quelque chose était arrivée. Quelque chose de grave qui semblait avoir marqué la brunette au point de la faire tomber dans une dépression dont elle n'arrivait pas a sortir depuis des mois. Et cet événement était sûrement lié au départ d'Emma Swan.

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais… Regina, je voudrais vraiment vous aider. S'il vous plait. Laissez moi vous aider.»_

_«… »_

_« Pensez a elle, visualisez la… Quelle est la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit ? »_

Regina ne sembla pas réagir, continuant de regarder fixement la bague qu'elle avait autour de son doigt. Ses yeux étaient vides, cernés, ternis par les larmes qui n'avaient que trop couler.

C'était peine perdue.

Mais alors que cette pensée le traversait, la brunette releva la tête, et d'une voix faible, brisée, elle murmura.

_« Home »_

* * *

_« Ou étais-tu passée ? »_

Emma sursauta, surprise de trouver une Regina bien éveillée assise sur leur lit a baldaquin. Ses yeux étaient brillants de fatigues, ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle continuait de se battre contre le sommeil. C'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

Elle restait éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Souvent, lorsque la blondinette rentrait, elle trouvait un chocolat chaud amoureusement préparé posé sur sa table de chevet, et sa petite amie, vêtue d'une nuisette, les cheveux encore mouillées du bain qu'elle venait de prendre, assise sur le lit, lisant un livre tout en l'attendant.

La chambre entière sentait son gel douche a la pomme.

C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Le moment ou elle pouvait retrouver Regina.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Aujourd'hui, le chocolat était froid, ses cheveux étaient secs. Le livre était terminé, déposé sur la table de nuit.

Emma se retourna vers le réveil.

Il était trois heures du matin.

Elle avait promis d'être de retour assez tôt pour border Madison, assez tôt pour jouer au basket-ball avec Henry, assez tôt pour passer du temps avec sa petite amie.

Elle avait rompu sa promesse.

_« Emma, ou étais-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler des milliers de fois ! J'étais inquiète… »_

Sa voix tremblait encore, ses bras étaient repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle était glacée. Elle avait eu peur.

Emma déposa son sac sur le sol, retira sa veste en cuir et s'approcha de la brunette qui frissonnait.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la mairesse, s'agenouilla devant le lit, et pris la main de son amante. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre, le sang pulser dans ses veines contre sa peau douce.

Cela la rassurait, de sentir qu'elle allait bien, malgré les frayeurs qu'elle lui avait causées.

_« Je suis désolée… » _Souffla t-elle.

Elle l'était vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Elle aurait aimé trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais ce fut la première chose qui traversa son esprit.

Et ce fut suffisant.

Regina tomba dans ses bras, son corps entier agiter par des sanglots de soulagement. Elle vint enfouir sa tête dans sa nuque, ses mains se plongèrent dans les cheveux dorés. Elle la serra si fort dans ses bras, ce matin là, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'en aille, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Emma plongea son nez dans la masse brune, humant cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, cette odeur sécurisante. Celle de la maison.

Elle était si bien, elle se sentait à sa place.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, que les minutes ralentissent.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant toute sa vie.

_« J'ai eu peur… Si peur… Ne me refais plus jamais ça… »_

Emma berça doucement la brunette dans ses bras, comme elle l'aurait fait pour sa fille, ou pour Henry, déposant de tendres baisers sur le haut de son crâne. Les sanglots de Regina se calmèrent doucement, pour bientôt s'arrêter. Mais leur étreinte ne se desserra pas pour autant. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes durant, enlacée, serrant le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son cou, les battements encore affolés d'un cœur que l'on avait trop de fois brisée, les larmes salée qui roulaient toujours sur son visage rougit. Elle était belle.

Elle était tout ce dont elle avait un jour rêvé. Elle la source de son bonheur, la mère de leur deux enfants, une petite amie aimante. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle était follement amoureuse de cette brunette.

_« Je te le promet, Regina. »_

Et pour sceller cette promesse, elle posa un doux baiser sur les paupières de la brunette. C'était simple, tendre, tout ce dont elle avait besoin a cet instant là. Elle sentit la main de Regina se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer doucement.

_« Je te fais la promesse que nous rattraperons le temps que nous avons perdu… »_

Cette fois ci, elle embrassa les lèvres douces de la mairesse, tendrement, comme si elle avait peur de la briser. Elles étaient salées, mouillées par les larmes, mais cela ne gâchait en rien leur goût acidulé.

Elle sentit la brunette répondre à ce baiser, glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, approfondir leur échange.

C'était tellement vrai, tellement… parfait.

_« Je te promet, Regina, d'être toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là. »_

Ses lèvres vinrent trouver l'emplacement du cœur de la jeune femme, sur lequel elles s'attardèrent un peu, savourant la peau douce et tendre de sa poitrine. Elle respira le parfum de pomme qui se dégageait de sa peau, et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit contre son visage, la respiration profonde de la brunette, sa poitrine montant et descendant a un rythme régulier.

_« Cela fait beaucoup de promesses, Sheriff… » _

Emma sourit. Elle releva la tête pour contempler la beauté qui était au dessus d'elle, puis passa une main sur la joue de celle-ci, effaçant la trace de ses pleurs. Une main vint se placer au dessus de la sienne, les doigts s'entrelacèrent, et une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres virent retrouver celle de la mairesse.

Bientôt, ses mains quittèrent les joues de sa dulcinée pour venir se placer sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle était attirée sur le lit. Son regard accrocha celui de la brunette qui a présent se trouvait au dessus d'elle, et la blondinette sourit.

_« Je t'aime » _murmura t-elle.

_« Ca aussi, c'est une promesse ? »_

La blondinette se mit à rire doucement.

_« Non, Madame Le Maire. Si je devais faire une promesse, ce serait celle de n'aimer personne d'autre que vous. »_

Et elle y croyait de toutes ses forces.

Elle aimait, et aimerait toujours cette femme, cette brunette, la mère de ses deux enfants.

Elle l'aimait de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Elle aimait Regina Mills

_« C'est suffisant pour moi »_

* * *

_« Quelle sensation ressentiez vous ? »_

Le cricket s'efforçait à lui redonner confiance en elle, à la faire parler sur ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses émotions. Il voulait comprendre ce qui avait pu briser cette femme que tous redoutait, cette femme implacable et qui pourtant se montrait aimante envers ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, a s'enfermer dans une bulle, une bulle dont elle risquais de ne jamais sortir.

_« J'étais à ma place. J'étais…à la maison. »_

_« A la maison… » _Répéta t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges, mais s'effaça bien trop rapidement. L'ombre d'un souvenir passa dans les yeux noisette pour s'effacer presque instantanément.

_« Mais… quelque chose est arrivé, n'est ce pas ? »_

Regina ne répondit pas. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le psychologue pouvait lire sa réponse dans ses yeux, là ou a présent, dansaient quelques larmes.

Sa gorge se noua.

Il avait grande peine à la voir ainsi.

_« Je comprendrais que vous ne répondiez pas -»_

_«… Emma s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, revenait de plus en plus tard… Et un jour… un jour elle n'est pas rentrée pour la nuit. »_

Une larme roula, dévala sa joue lentement avant de finir sa course sur la moquette.

* * *

_« Maman ! Maman ! »_

Regina grogna avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière que Madison s'apprêtait à allumer. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit s'approcher des petits pas, encore hésitants, et la porte s'ouvrit.

_« Maman ! Maman ! »_

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était trop tôt pour qu'on la réveille. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes.

Elle sentit une petite main tapoter son bras, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Madison.

La brunette ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa.

Sa petite princesse était-elle malade ?

Regina grimaça, découvrant avec surprise que son cou et son dos étaient douloureux.

Elle s'était endormie sur le bord du lit, sur un de ses nombreux livres, pendant qu'elle attendait le retour d'Emma.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent directement vers le réveil.

Il était 9h du matin.

Emma n'était pas là.

_« Mamaaaaaaannnnnn ! »_

Regina sentit deux petite main potelée se poser sur ses genoux, s'appuyant dessus comme pour se maintenir debout.

_« Oui mon bébé, maman est là »_

Les yeux encore endormis, elle attrapa la fillette et la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Madison n'avait que trois ans, et pourtant, elle se montrait souvent aussi têtue que ses deux mères réunies. Elle était l'exacte mélange des deux, et présentait même, a la grande surprise de ses parents, des traits venant tout droit de la famille _« Charming ». _Elle avait de grands yeux émeraude, rempli de gentillesse, un sourire adorable, un petit nez retroussé et de longues boucles brunes qui cascadaient ses épaules. Elle était leur plus grande fierté, leur trésor, la huitième merveille du monde.

Madison, Henry et Emma étaient tout ce qu'elles chérissaient, tout ce qu'elles avaient toujours désiré.

_« Mamaaaannn ! J'ai faim… » _Se plaignit doucement la petite.

La mairesse fronça les sourcils. C'était le rôle d'Emma de préparer le petit déjeuner des enfants avant de partir pour le poste…

Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas passé la nuit ici.

Et n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone.

Ni aux milliers de texto qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

Le lit n'avait pas été défait.

Le chocolat était posé sur la table de nuit, intacte.

Regina soupira.

Elle lui avait promis de rentrer plus tôt, de rattraper le temps perdu…

Encore une nouvelle fois, c'était des promesses qu'elle n'avait pas tenues.

_« Viens ma chérie. Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. Ca te dit ? »_

Maddie se blottit dans les bras de sa mère tandis que celle-ci se levait, l'enfant dans les bras en direction de la cuisine. Sa petite main vint reposer sur son épaule, son adorable petit visage s'enfouie dans son cou.

_« Maman ? l'est ou 'Ma ? » _S'enquit la petite fille, le visage inquiet.

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle va revenir… »_

* * *

Emma était revenue en fin d'après midi.

C'était les cris de Maddie qui l'avait alertée de ce retour inattendu.

Regina était en train de préparer le repas lorsqu'elle avait entendu des cris depuis le salon, et immédiatement, ses instincts de mère avaient pris de dessus. Elle avait accouru, prête à détruire la première personne qui osait toucher a un cheveu de la petite.

_« 'Maaaaaaa ! 'Maaaaaa ! »_

La tornade brune se mit à sautiller autour de la jeune femme qui rentrait, sacs à la main, visiblement exténuée. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, d'embrasser ses joues rouges, ni même de la lancer dans l'air.

_« Coucou chipie ! Je t'ai manquée ? »_

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras de sa mère devant les yeux attendris de Regina, qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. La mairesse secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas supposée succomber devant ce spectacle. Il fallait qu'elle montre à Emma qu'elle avait été déçue.

_« Salut 'Ma ! »_

Emma reposa Madison pour aller déposer un baiser sur le front d'Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle en profita pour ébouriffer ses cheveux châtains, ce qui fit grogner le garçon.

_« Hey gamin ! »_

_« 'Maaaaa, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça… »_

_« Evidemment que je le sais ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. »_

Une nouvelle fois, elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches épaisses de son fils qui parti en courant, ce qui eut le privilège de la faire rire.

Regina sourit, sourire qui s'effaça lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Shérif. Elle détourna le regard et regagna la cuisine, comme rappelée à l'ordre.

Elle eut a peine le temps de mettre les lasagnes aux four avant qu'une voix ne murmure.

_« Gina ? »_

La mairesse ne répondit pas mais arrêta ses gestes. Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, puis une main se poser sur son épaule.

Instantanément, elle se détendit sous le toucher de la blondinette. Son esprit lui criait de repousser ses marques de tendresses, mais son corps, lui, ne semblait pas du même avis.

_« Gina, je suis désolée… »_

_« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Où étais-tu Emma ? Est-ce que… tu me caches quelque chose ? »_

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se tut.

Derrière son dos, le Shérif soupira.

_« Snow avait besoin de moi pour garder mon frère. Je n'avais plus de batterie. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du emprunter le téléphone de Mary Margaret… Il était tard, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis restée dormir chez mes parents. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Regina, je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est que je suis désolée… »_

La brunette sentit un bras fort passer le long de sa taille, serrant son corps, puis un visage se poser sur son épaule, des baisers dans son cou.

Elle fit d'abord comme si ne rien était, comme si Emma n'était pas là. Elle était encore en colère.

Mais elle ne résista pas bien longtemps.

_« Regina, regarde moi… S'il te plait. »_

Et c'est ce que la brunette fit. Elle se retourna dans les bras de son amante, son visage à quelques centimètres du visage de la blondinette. Celle-ci recula de quelques pas, puis posa un genoux a terre.

Regina se mit à rougir, son cœur accéléra brusquement dans sa poitrine.

_« Emma, voyons, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

La blondinette plongea son regard dans le sien, sourit, et sortit de derrière son dos un splendide bouquet d'Hellébore blanches.

_« Regina Sophia Mills… me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter que je vous emmène ce soir, au restaurant, rien que vous et moi ? »_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la mairesse, suivit ensuite par un rire nerveux.

_« Oui ! » _Dit-elle.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Oui »_

Emma se releva alors, tendit les fleurs à sa petite amie qui les porta à son nez pour respirer la douce fragrance qui s'en échappait.

_« Ce sont mes préférées… Merci, Emma, elles sont ravissantes… » _Chuchota t-elle, avant de les poser sur le comptoir.

_« Pas autant que vous madame le maire »_

Regina sourit, touchée par ce compliment. Elle attrapa la main de l'autre jeune femme, l'attirant a elle.

La colère avait laissé place à un sentiment bien plus beau, bien plus noble. L'amour.

Et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, elles entendirent une petite voix venant du salon.

_« Henrrrrryyyy ? Regade ! Maman et 'Ma sont amoureuse »_

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

_« Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi avoir choisis le nom de Madison ? »_

Regina sourit, et chassa d'une main les larmes qui avaient été réveillée par son récit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se leva. Il la laissa faire, il était parfois plus facile d'évacuer sa nervosité lorsque l'on était debout, ou que l'on marchait.

_« Emma a grandit dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil, toute plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Mais l'année de ses quatorze ans, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a été adoptée par une famille qui voulait vraiment d'elle, non pas pour l'aide financière apportée, mais pour celle qu'elle était vraiment. Les parents s'appelaient John et Madison Swan… Elles les aimaient, et c'était réciproque._

_Elle est restée chez eux plus de deux ans, elle serait sûrement restée plus longtemps si seulement Madison n'était pas tombée malade. Cancer de l'oeusophage. Elle est morte six mois après l'annonce de sa maladie. C'était la dernière famille d'Emma, la seule qui avait vraiment compté pour elle._

_Appeler notre fille Madison, c'était rendre hommage à cette femme qui avait prit soin d'elle pendant ses années… »_

_« C'est un très bel hommage en effet… »_

La mairesse hocha la tête, et se posta près de la fenêtre. Son regard fut attiré par l'extérieur, et par la pluie qui tombait a grosse goutte, transformant Storybrooke en marécage boueux.

_« Elle rendait de temps à autre visite à son père adoptif, John. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Je me souviens de ce sourire, lorsqu'elle l'a appelée pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était rayonnante, elle était si heureuse. »_

Archie sourit. Rayonnante était bien le mot qui définissait parfaitement Emma Swan. Surtout pendant sa grossesse. Cela avait été une grande surprise pour la ville que de découvrir que la sauveuse était enceinte, enceinte de la méchante reine. Malgré quelques opposant à cette conception magique, tous étaient heureux de voir la famille Swan Mills aux anges.

_« L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ? »_

_« Oui… Il nous rend visite de temps en temps. Il considère Henry et Maddie comme ses petits-enfants. Comme il me le dit si souvent, ils n'ont aucuns liens de sang, mais ce qui compte, ce sont les liens de cœur »_

Elle soupira.

_« C'est vraiment un homme adorable. Tout comme sa fille… »_

* * *

_« Wow… » _

Tel fut le premier mot qu'Emma Swan prononça cette nuit là.

_« Ferme la bouche, tu as l'air d'une idiote » _ rit Regina, tout en donnant un petit coup sur le menton de la blondinette pour l'obliger a exécuter ses ordres.

_« Pas n'importe quelle idiote… Ton idiote »_

Soudain, Regina sentit quelque chose attraper ses jambes, manquant de la faire tomber en arrière. Elle attrapa de justesse la main d'Emma, puis, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, elle se pencha pour regarder ce qui avait provoquer ce choc. Elle entendit quelqu'un glousser.

_« Madison Coralie Swan-Mills ! » _dit Emma d'un ton autoritaire, attrapant le monstre qui continuait de s'accrocher a ses jambes pour échapper à son autre mère. Une fois la petite dans les bras, la blondinette commença à la chatouiller sur le ventre, provoquant l'hilarité totale de sa victime.

_« Maaaaaaaa, titeuplaiiiiiiiiiiit, maaaaaaaa ! »_

_« Garde de la reine ! Vous êtes arrêtée pour tentative de meurtre sur la personnalité de Regina Mills ! »_

Regina sourit, regardant la petite brune pleurer de rire, crier au secours, appeler son frère et se débattre dans tout les sens. C'était une vraie boule d'énergie, cette petite. Elle lui rappelait tellement leur fils lorsqu'il était enfant lui aussi.

Soudain, débarquant brusquement depuis les escaliers, Henry arriva, épée à la main, son drap attaché dans le dos pour faire une grande cape.

_« Touchez à la princesse Madison, et vous sentirez la lame de cette épée chatouiller vos cotes ! » _Cria t-il, sous les applaudissements de l'enfant.

_« Prince Henry ! » _Hurla t-elle.

Le jeune garçon approcha du Shérif, puis, feignit de planter l'épée de son ventre tandis que la jeune femme faisait semblant de s'écrouler au sol, comme après un coup. Il récupéra sa sœur dans ses bras, laissant sa mère s'affaler sur le canapé, puis ne plus bouger, l'épée coincée sous son bras.

_«Maaaaa ? » _Demanda Maddie, inquiète de ne plus voir sa mère bouger.

Et c'est alors que Regina se joignit au jeu, se précipitant aux cotés d'Emma, telle les héroïnes de dessins animés idiots que ses enfants aimaient regarder. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, sanglota, posant son oreille contre la poitrine de sa petite amie, écoutant son cœur qui battait joyeusement.

_« Emma Swan est morte en héro. Elle est morte pour sauver ma vie, et jamais je ne pourrais assez la remercier… Adieu, adieu, chevalier, je vous aime »_

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, qui ouvrit les yeux sous les applaudissements de leurs deux enfants.

_« A votre service, majesté ! » _Murmura Emma tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

_« Encore ! Encore ! » _Réclama la princesse, toujours blottit dans les bras de son prince.

_« Plus tard mon bébé ! Maman et 'Ma doivent partir sinon elles vont être en retard… »_

Une moue adorable se dessina sur son visage enfantin, moue bien vite remplacée par un sourire lorsque son frère lui proposa de continuer de jouer au prince et à la princesse dans la salle de jeu.

Chacun eu le droit a un bisous de la part de leurs deux mères, puis purent enfin s'éclipser, laissant les deux amantes ensemble.

_« Tu es ravissante… » _Chuchota Regina, profitant de cet instant de calme.

C'était vrai. Emma était particulièrement en beauté ce soir la. Sa robe blanche lacée dans le dos lui donnait l'air d'un ange, et elle portait le petit collier que Regina lui avait offert pour son anniversaire : une pomme surmontée d'une couronne. C'était l'emblème de la famille Swan-Mills, comme elles aiment l'appeler. Elle avait attachés ses longs cheveux avec une pince, ne laissant s'échapper que quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient le long de ses joues.

_« Mais vous, ma reine, vous êtes absolument éblouissante. Votre beauté, n'égalera jamais celle du pauvre chevalier que je suis.» _ronchonna le Shérif.

Regina sourit. Elle avait choisit une robe bustier rouge, et avait, pour l'occasion, récupéré un des collier qu'elle portait du temps de la méchante reine. Simple, mais visiblement efficace, d'après l'air hébété de sa dulcinée

_« Un chevalier très charmant alors… »_

Emma sourit, puis prit sa main, et ensemble elles descendirent l'allée, se retournant pour faire un au revoir à leurs enfants qui étaient à la fenêtre, et qui leur faisaient signe. C'était la première fois qu'elles laissaient Henry garder sa petite sœur, la première fois qu'elles sortaient depuis la naissance de Maddie.

_« Tu es sure que l'ont peu confier la petite a Henry ? Il est encore jeune… » _Dit la brunette.

_« Relax, Gina. C'est un grand garçon. Il prendra soin de sa sœur. Détend toi, profite. Tu t'inquiéteras après. »_

Le Shérif ouvra la porte du coté passager de sa coccinelle, invitant Regina à y entrer.

_« Votre majesté … »_

* * *

_« Tu m'as frappée ! » _S'exclama la blondinette, tout en riant aux éclats.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! … Je t'ai juste caressé le crâne avec une batte de baseball… »_

_« Caresser ? J'ai encore la cicatrice ! »_

_« Tu n'avais pas à t'introduire chez moi à cinq heures du matin ! Quelle idée ! »_

Emma plaça sa main sur le haut de celle de Regina, puis la serra, laçant leurs doigts ensemble.

_« Mais tu sais quoi ? C'était un des plus beau jour de ma vie… »_

_« Tu étais inconsciente sur le tapis de ma chambre… »_

_« Peut être bien… Mais ça en valait le coup. Je n'aurais pas hésité à le refaire, juste pour me réveiller dans tes bras une nouvelle fois… »_

Regina sourit, serrant un peu plus leurs mains ensemble. Elle chercha du regard la belle blonde, mais celle-ci sembla gênée pendant quelques instant, et regardait a présent le sol.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, chérie ? »_

_« Regina… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »_

* * *

_« Elle avait cet air si sérieux, alors que quelques secondes avant nous plaisantions encore… Je me souviens m'être demandé quel genre de chose elle voulait m'annoncer, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé…je n'aurais jamais pensé… »_

La brunette s'arrêta, plongeant son visage entre ses mains pour cacher ses larmes, pour cacher sa faiblesse. Ainsi repliée sur elle-même, la mairesse apparaissait plus fragile que jamais. Mais elle s'était tut pendant trop longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage, auparavant, de raconter l'histoire, telle qu'elle s'était réellement déroulée.

_« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a me dire pourrait changer ma vie a ce point. »_

* * *

_« Il faut que tu connaisses la vérité. Toute la vérité… »_

Regina fronça les sourcils, retint son souffle.

_« Emma ? »_

La blondinette respira plusieurs fois profondément, semblant chercher le courage de lui avouer, de tout lui dire. Mais elle ne savait pas par ou commencer, ni même comment…

_« Je t'ai mentis. »_

_« Tu… »_

_« Non, Regina, s'il te plait… laisse moi finir… »_

La mairesse ferma la bouche, et les yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de se concentrer sur les explications avant de laisser sa déception prendre le contrôle de ses actes et paroles.

_« Je t'ai mentis. Je t'ai mentis quand je t'ai dis que si je rentrais tard, c'était parce que j'avais de la paperasse a faire. Je t'ai mentis quand je t'ai dis que j'avais passé la nuit chez mes parents pour garder Neal… Mais tu mérites de savoir… Non, Gina, il faut que tu saches… »_

La brunette ferma les yeux, pestant contre elle-même pour avoir été assez idiote de croire qu'elle serait suffisante. Emma voyait quelqu'un. Elle le sentait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Ou peut être ne voulait elle pas voir les signes… peut être avait-elle peur…

_« Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour exprimer ce que je ressens, pour mettre des mots sur mes pensées, des phrases à mes sentiments. Parce que… à partir du moment où l'on met un mot dessus, cela devient réel et c'est ce qui me fait peur. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé de m'impliquer vraiment dans une relation, parce que j'ai peur que l'on me laisse tomber. Mais avec toi, tout est différent, Regina._

_Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre toi et moi et qu'il nous a fallut endurer énormément de choses pour finalement comprendre que nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre. Mais je ne regrette aucune de ses malédictions, aucunes de nos batailles._

_Car elle m'ont permit de me rapprocher de toi._

_Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance, comme si tous mes problèmes s'évaporaient. Tu as ce pouvoir sur moi, tu rends tout plus beau, plus lumineux._

_Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas peur de dire que je t'aime, car tu apaises mes peurs._

_Quand je suis avec toi, Regina, je me sens bien, je me sens… chez moi._

_C'est ce que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher. Une maison._

_Avec toi, j'ai trouvé ma place, et c'est a tes cotés qu'elle se trouve, avec nos deux merveilleux enfants. »_

La blondinette soupira. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

_« C'est pour cette raison que je suis allée voir mes parents à plusieurs reprises, tard le soir, ainsi que John. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai menti, et je m'en excuse._

_Mais il fallait que je leur parle, que je leur pose une question, une seule petite question, et cette même question que je m'apprête à te poser… »_

Emma posa alors un genou a terre, pris la main de la brunette dans la sienne, et planta son regard dans le sien. De l'autre main, elle sortit une petite boite au milieu de laquelle reposait une bague.

Regina porta une main à sa bouche, tandis que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

_« Regina Sophia Mills… » _Sa voix tremblait, tout comme son corps entier. « _Voulez vous m'épouser ? »_

La brunette ne bougea pas, fixant tour a tour la magnifique bague, ou bien le visage de la jeune femme agenouillée devant elle. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seul les battements effrénés de leurs deux cœurs.

_« Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à tes cotés, m'endormir dans tes bras chaque soir. Je veux être celle qui te rendra heureuse, je veux être celle qui te fera sourire. Je te veux, toi, Regina Mills, parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie, et parce que je t'aime. »_

Regina chassa quelques larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Ses mains tremblaient, ainsi que ses lèvres. Elle essaya de prononcer sa réponse, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_« Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite… Mais je ferais de mon mieux, oui, je ferais de mon mieux pour mériter ton amour… »_

Alors, au lieu de parler, la brunette sauta aux bras d'Emma, manquant de la faire basculer en arrière, et captura les lèvres rosées en un baiser passionné. Cette main dans ses cheveux, cette peau contre la sienne, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Tout ce qu'elle avait un jour désiré.

Tout cela était réunit en une femme. Une femme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait en retour.

Regina approfondit leur baiser, appréciant le goût sucré de ses lèvres, appréciant la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne. Elle l'embrassa avec toute son âme, tout son corps, tout son cœur, laissant le Shérif sans souffle quand tout prit fin. Elle resta quelques secondes supplémentaire, ses lèvres seulement a quelques centimètre des siennes, les yeux dans les yeux avant de finalement souffler le verdict final.

_« Oui ! »_

* * *

_« Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Emma… »_

Le criquet baissa la tête. Sa patiente avait vécu de merveilleux moment avec la jeune femme disparue, elles semblaient avoir partagés bien plus que n'importe qui dans cette ville. Elles semblaient se comprendre sans parler, se rassurer d'un regard. Chacun de leurs baiser semblait être une promesse, chaque promesse une déclaration d'amour. Comme Blanche et son prince, Rumple et Belle, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

_« Elle était mon ying quand j'étais le yang, elle était le soleil dans un jour de pluie… »_

La brunette soupira, reportant son regard sur la bague d'argent qui reposait sur son annulaire. Elle était si finement taillée, ciselée de manière à ce que l'anneau ressemble à une plume. La plume d'un cygne.

_« Emma m'a emmenée danser toute la nuit. Je me souviens encore de son rire, de ses pas maladroit. Tout le monde nous regardait, mais on s'en fichait. On était heureuses, et cela suffisait. »_

Elle sourit. Elle avait presque l'impression d'y être a nouveau. Elle se souvenait de chaque chanson sur lesquelles elles avaient dansé, de son sourire, et de ses bagues qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux.

_« Et puis, vers trois heures du matin, nous avons quitté le restaurant… »_

* * *

_« Tu te souviens de notre première danse ? »_

_« Evidemment »_

Emma sourit, le regard fixé sur la route, les deux mains sur le volant. Doucement, elle se mit a se trémousser sur son fauteuil, agitant ses épaules, ses cheveux. Regina lui lança un regard intrigué, vite remplacé par un sourire quand la jeune femme se mit a humer.

**_Every breath you take_**

**_And every move you make_**

**_Every bound you break, every step _**

**_You take_**

**_I'll be watching you_**

Sa voix était grave, comme si elle essayait d'imiter celle du chanteur, les syllabes exagérées, ce qui fit rire sa fiancée aux éclats. Elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer le couplet d'après.

**_Every single day_**

**_And every word you say_**

**_Every game you play, every night_**

**_You stay_**

**_I'll be watching you._**

Maintenant, Regina aussi se trémoussait sur le siège de la voiture, chantant à pleins poumons, en plein milieu de la nuit, perdu sur une route bordée de forêt. Elle se sentait juste bien, a chanter ici avec sa fiancée, et future femme.

**_OH CAN'T YOUUUU SEEEEEE_**

**_You belong to meeeee_**

**_How my poor heart aches_**

**_With every step you take_**

**_Every move you make_**

**_Every vow you break_**

**_Every smile you fake, every claim_**

**_You stake_**

**_I'll be watching you_**

La brunette explosa de rire. C'en était trop, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Emma chantait tellement faux, et tellement aigue, il était impossible de résister. Elle avait grande peine a respirer, et la blondinette, voyant qu'elle amusait son auditoire, se mit a danser de manière ridicule, enlevant une main du volant.

Elle ne vit pas le camion qui arrivait par la gauche.

* * *

_« Quelques secondes auparavant, nous étions en train de rire et de chanter dans la voiture… et puis il y a eu un grand bruit, les vitres se sont brisées, et j'ai sentit une main sur mon abdomen qui me plaquait contre le siège. Puis tout est devenu noir»_

Archie soupira silencieusement. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais l'entendre de la brunette elle-même lui brisait le cœur. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose dans ses yeux qui semblaient s'être éteint. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Mais le destin ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui.

_« On a rien vu arriver… C'est arrivé si vite. Si seulement j'avais regardé la route, on aurait pu éviter tout cela… On aurait pu… »_

Sa voix se brisa.

_« Ce n'était pas de votre faute, Regina… » _Tenta le docteur.

_« Bien sur que si ! J'aurais du essayer de la raisonner… J'aurais du lui dire de faire attention… »_

Elle plaça sa main contre la vitre glacée, puis son front. Elle sentait la pluie ricocher sur le verre, voyait les longs serpentins que les gouttes dessinaient. Elle pensait à Emma.

_« Et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux… »_

* * *

Elle entendait des voix, au loin. Des cris. On l'appelait, encore et toujours.

Regina essaya de les chasser de son esprit, de les oublier, et d'oublier cette douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle était perdue. Elle voulait dormir. Juste dormir.

**_Every breath you take_**

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis une autre. C'était douloureux, mais elle avait l'impression de revivre, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis quelques minutes.

**_Every move you make_**

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne vit rien, tout était noir, un noir qui vous aspirait et qui ne vous lâchait plus. Elle prit peur. Où était-elle ?

**_Every word you say_**

_« Emma ? » _Articula t-elle difficilement. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses lèvres étaient lourdes.

Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir été entendue, alors elle répéta, une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

Pourquoi tout était si flou ? Elle avait l'impression de flotter, tout lui semblait lointain.

**_I'll be watching you_**

Son cœur s'accèlera. Elle n'entendait pas de réponse. Elle rouvrit les yeux, les referma, les rouvrit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une lumière, ou bien une couleur. N'importe quoi.

Mais pas ça.

Et les voix l'appellaient.

Il y avait trop de bruit.

Elle explosait.

_« Emma ? »_

Elle sentit une main dans son cou, puis sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas celle de la blonde. La peau était bien trop rugueuse, trop lisse et grande pour être celle de sa fiancé.

**_I'll be watching you_**

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un visage.

Le visage d'un homme.

Il portait une blouse et des gants.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il lui parlait.

Elle n'entendait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre.

L'homme prit sa main, mais elle la retira immédiatement.

Il l'éffrayait. Il était trop proche.

Elle voulait respirer.

Il l'étouffait.

Instinctivement, ses yeux s'aventurèrent dans la salle, cherchant des yeux la seule personne qui pourrait la rassurer.

Un visage familier, le visage d'une certaine blonde.

**_I'll be watching you_**

Et quand elle la vit, son cœur se serra.

Le shérif était allongé sur le lit d'a coté, sa robe blanche tachée de sang vermillon.

_« EMMA ! » _Hurla t-elle.

Elle voulut sortir du lit mais l'homme la maintenait sur son lit, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il disait quelque chose. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler.

Elle voulait qu'il se taise.

Elle voulait voir Emma.

**_I'll be watching you_**

Son visage était pale.

Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Elle saignait.

Elle ne répondait pas.

Regina cria, cria son nom.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

La mairesse se débattit dans les bras de l'homme, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, si bien que le médecin finit par la lâcher.

Et elle tomba du lit.

Emma ne bougea pas. Emma l'aurait rattrapé si elle avait vu cela.

Regina s'accrocha au matelas de sa fiancée et se hissa à l'aide de ses bras.

C'était douloureux. Mais moins que l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

_« Chérie… Chérie… Réveille toi… »_

La blonde saignait du front, son visage était en sang.

Regina caressa sa joue.

Elle était froide.

Glacée.

Elle paniqua.

Prit son pouls.

Rien.

Nada.

Pas un battement de cœur.

_« Non… Non… »_

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage ensanglanté de la sauveuse.

_« Réveille toi… non… je t'en prie. »_

Elle l'embrassa. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois.

Emma ne bougeait pas.

Emma ne bougeait plus.

**_I'll be watching you_**

L'homme la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit.

Il avait une seringue dans la main.

Elle cria.

Elle cria son nom.

Emma.

Et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

_« Je suis désolé… »_

Et tout redevint noir.

* * *

_« Elle n'a pas souffert. Les médecins disent qu'elle est morte presque instantanément, et que c'est parce qu'elle a voulu me protéger que je suis toujours en vie… »_

Regina inspecta son bras, la ou s'étalait a présent une cicatrice aussi grande que son avant bras. C'était la seule trace qui lui restait de l'accident, ça, et un cœur brisé. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, elle avait cru au bonheur, et en sa fin heureuse. Et pour la deuxième fois, son amour était décédé.

_« Vous savez ce que c'est, docteur, que de rentrer a la maison, au bout de quelques jours, et de retrouver vos deux enfants effrayés. Vous savez ce que cela fait de devoir leur avouer que leur mère est morte ? »_

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour. Il ne savait pas. Mais il pouvait imaginer la douleur que cela devait causer.

_« Maddie… Maddie ne cessait pas de me demander ou était Emma… Elle s'inquiétait. Leur dire… c'était la pire chose que j'ai faîte de ma vie… Vous auriez vu leurs yeux… Henry s'est mit à pleurer, et Madison ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait…. »_

Archie pouvait imaginer ce que c'était que de perdre une de ses mères à l'age de Madison. Il l'avait bien vu avec Gepetto, la manière dont cela l'avait ravagé. C'était une jeune fille forte, mais il était évident que cela aurait des répercutions dans son futur…

_« Nous l'avons enterré dans le caveau familial, avec l'accord des Charming. Je dois beaucoup a Snow. Malgré tout le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait, elle s'est montrée très attentionnée envers moi et les enfants. Elle les gardait certains soir lorsque j'allais rendre visite a ma fiancé, elle m'aidait au quotidien. Si je n'ai pas dérapé, c'est grâce à elle… »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé a Mary Margaret ? »_

La brunette se retourna, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux épais puis se cala au fond de son siège, renversant la tête en arrière. Elle ne pleurait plus.

_« Parce que je la vois. Dans mon esprit, je la vois sourire, je l'entends chanter. Je ne veux plus revivre cet accident… »_

Il hocha la tête. Il comprennait.

_« Vous avez dit un peu plus tôt que vous veniez a ces rendez vous pour Henry, Madison et Emma… »_

_« Je veux être forte pour mes enfants. Je veux pouvoir être la pour eux, les voir grandir. Je suis la dernière parente qu'il leur reste. Et… Emma n'aimerait pas me voir comme cela… Elle voudrait que je sois heureuse. Que je continue ma vie. »_

Elle releva la tête, et se tint droite, le menton relevé. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce geste, c'était comme si après toutes ses années, enfin, la reine forte refaisait surface.

C'est comme si raconter les événements a voix haute lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle s'était enfermée dans sa tristesse, dans son mal être.

Il était temps d'en sortir.

_« Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire… »_

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte.

Le médecin sourit, puis alla ouvrir.

_« Bonsoir Docteur Hopper » _dirent deux petites voix à l'unisson.

_« Bonsoir Madison, Bonsoir Neal »_

Les deux jeunes enfants entrèrent dans la salle, intimidé par le silence qui y régnait, puis virent embrasser la brunette qui s'était levée.

Maddie se blottir contre son ventre, Neal sauta au cou de la jeune femme.

_« TATA GINA ! » _Cria t-il, ce qui fit rire la mairesse. Elle avait détesté qu'il l'appelle « tata », mais maintenant cela faisait partit de son quotidien.

Et puis qui pouvait résister aux yeux de Neal Charming ? Ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux d'Emma, un peu plus clair peut être. Il était adorable, tout comme Snow l'était a son age.

Neal était a peine plus grand que Madison, ils étaient nés tout deux a quelques mois de différences.

Et ils étaient rapidement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

_« Neal, je t'avais demandé d'aller doucement avec ta tante ! » _Cria Snow depuis l'entrée avant de saluer Archie.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la reine et la serra dans ses bras. Regina se laissa faire, trouvant un réconfort inattendu dans les bras de sa meilleure ennemie.

_« Où est Henry ? » _Demanda la mairesse, inquiète de ne pas trouver son fils parmi la petite famille.

_« Ils nous attendent aux Granny's avec Oncle David » _Lui murmura sa fille, âgée maintenant de cinq ans.

Elle avait tellement grandi depuis l'incident, et plus les jours passaient, plus elle ressemblait a sa blondinette de mère.

_« Allons les rejoindre dans ce cas ! » _Proposa t-elle, un sourire sur son visage.

Archie sourit lui aussi. Il avait réussit. Après un an et demi de traitement, la patiente montrait enfin les signes d'une personne qui remonte la pente. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé confiance en elle.

Elle y arriverait. Avec un peu de temps, elle y arriverait.

Regina le remercia chaudement, puis, tenant d'une main sa fille, de l'autre son neveu, elle courut sous la pluie en direction du diner.

_« Le premier au Granny's aura une double portion de frite ! » _Annonça t-elle avant de lâcher les deux enfants et de se mettre a sprinter du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur ses talons.

Snow regarda son sourire, et se mit a courir elle aussi, sous la pluie.

Ils coururent tous ensemble, riant aux éclats en voyant leurs vêtements et cheveux trempés.

Mais cela leur était égal.

Ils étaient bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**_I'll be watching you_**

* * *

**Qui veux des mouchoirs? :D**

**N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis, cela me fait plaisir :)**

**J'ai bien envie d'écrire juste une petite partie sur le moment ou Regina assomme Emma avec une batte de baseball... qu'en pensez vous?**

**Bon, promis, la prochaine fois que je poste un OS, il sera plus joyeux ;) non, non, pas d'autre accident de voiture prévu ;)**

**Bonne vacances a tous et a dans 3 semaines :D**

**- RedSnow1**


End file.
